Finally
by ManInAMask01
Summary: Remus saw a girl his first year and instantly fell in love with her, but is too afraid to talk to her. Will he find the courage or will he be doomed to gazing from afar forever? TEENLupinXOC For Shaggelmalove.


**Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**~This to Shaggelmalove because she wanted it.**

**~This is set in Remus' Hogwarts years.**

**~Hope you enjoy it, Colby!**

*Lupin*

There she was; sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table. I saw her for the first time when we first came to Hogwarts.

_~Flashback~_

_We were all gathered in the Great Hall where all the upperclassmen were eating and watching the first years nervously looking around and gazing into the strange sky-looking ceiling. A professor explained that we would be called by name and sorted into the four houses; Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Names I didn't recognize were called as I watched unfamiliar face being sorted. Then I heard a very intriguing name called; a name I've never heard before._

"_Colby Rickman!" the professor announced. Whispers flooded throughout the hall and students stretched their necks so they could sneak a look at the owner of this fascinating name. There she was; a girl, with long, golden-red hair and shining emerald eyes. She was __**beautiful**__! Her cheeks were red with embarrassment as the incoherent whispers continued. She sat on the chair and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It spoke in hushed tones until it finally made a decision._

"_Hufflepuff!" the hat's voice echoed through the large hall. She smiled and walked over to the table with the older children dressed in yellow welcoming her with open arms. I couldn't take my eyes off of her… Her emerald eyes locked with mine and I looked away quickly and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. It was only then that I realized my name was being called._

"_Remus Lupin," the professor called impatiently. It was evident that this wasn't the first time my name was called. My face turned all shades of crimson and I rushed up to the front and took a seat. Colby's eyes were on me and I wished I could be in the same house as her!_

"_Surely you don't want to be in Hufflepuff for some girl, do you?" the hat mocked rather loudly. Everyone laughed while Colby smiled bashfully and looked away trying to hide a blush. All was silent when the Sorting Hat finally yelled out the house he has chosen for me._

"_Gryffindor!" it shouted._

_Damn…_

_~end~_

I sighed heavily at the memory. It was now my sixth year and I still haven't mustered up the courage to even talk to her! I would rather battle twenty dragons with no wand than deal with girls. But what would it be like to kiss her just-

My thoughts were interrupted by a piece of bread hitting me in the face.

"Go and talk to her, you lousy git," my friend, Sirius whispered sharply.

"I can't," I admitted pathetically. I hated being a coward, but even if I wanted to talk to her every word turns to nervous babbling that makes me look like a raving lunatic!

"Well, do something other than stare at her," my other friend, James chuckled, "It's really creepy." I rolled my eyes and looked over to where she was again, but _she was gone!_ I sighed and put my head down on the table, just missing my plate of food.

"Remus Lupin?" a small, timid voice asked behind me. I sat up and turned around to find the emerald eyed angel looking at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried to say yes, but my voice failed me so I simply nodded.

"Umm…"she said playing with a strand of her long hair, "I was wondering…" She looked to her friends at the Hufflepuff table and they gave her a "go ahead" sign. I didn't know what it meant, but I got very nervous. Well…even more nervous than I already was.

"It's just that…I wanted to know if…"she babbled on.

"Yes?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Willyougooutwithme?" she blurted out as if me speaking broke her shyness.

"Pardon me?" I asked. I thought I heard what she said, but it could've been my imagination. She took a deep breath and looked at me calmly.

"Will you go out with me?" she asked slowly. I blinked at her; was this a dream? Am I hallucinating? I looked at my friends and they nodded their heads telling me that this was reality. I was speechless; she did what I was so afraid to do all these years.

"If you don't want to that's fine," she assured me nervously, "It wouldn't hurt my feelings if you-" I interrupted her by standing up and placing my lips on hers. It was better than anything I have ever imagined and I never wanted to stop, but we both needed oxygen. I pulled away and looked at her, smiling brightly.

"Yes," I answered. She giggled sweetly and turned red as her eyes wandered away. Then I noticed that everyone in the Great Hall had stopped eating and were staring at us.

Awkward…


End file.
